Preliminary studies suggest that the tricyclic drug Desipramine (DMI) is helpful in treating cocaine abuse, even in non-depressed individuals. Effects related to abuse liability seem mediated in part through dopaminergic (DA) mechanisms. DA blockers antagonize reinforcing properties of cocaine in animals.